White Guardian Angel of Wind
by Seraph1666
Summary: A girl meets up with an old man in a mysterious alley. He gives her a beautiful necklace. He told her to always wear it and never hand it to anyone. She went to sleep that night with necklace on and wakes up next morning in a whole new world...OCx? vote.


Name: Seraph D. Weaver

Gender: F

Age: 16

Looks: long blonde hair that reaches all the way to her back, blue shining eyes and pale skin.

Clothes: secret: Yellow lehenga & choli/normal: white fitted shirt, gray skirt, black tights, and black combat boots.

Weapon: Golden bow and arrows

---

"A story of an angel…"

Disclaimer: I do not own OP but I own this o.c.

---Seraph's POV---

Hello, my name is Seraph, Seraph D. Weaver. I'm 16 years old, I live alone in an apartment, and I pay for my own high school tuition. I work as a dancer and a singer in this big high-class café. I get 25 dollars an hour for that job so it's good payment. I play a guitar and a piano. I could play a flute too.

You probably wondering if I have a family, and well I don't, you see they are…gone but we'll see each other again some day. Are you also wondering if I have a friend? Well, I don't either. Let's say I'm a complete loaner.

On my spare time, I read One Piece manga. Oh, I love that manga so much that I happened to be trapped in it. Yes, I was trapped in One Piece and I was an angel. You know, I think it's better if I explain it all to you. This is how it happened…

---

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!!"

It was Friday after school, I was running really late to my job and so I got on my bike and pedal off as fast as I can.

As soon as I got there, luckily, I was on time. I quickly went to the lockers and dressed in my short strapless summer dress with a unique design pattern that really makes you glow. The manager chose this dress for me.

After a long day, it was finally 9:30. I quickly dressed up and pedal back home. I then passed through an alley between a café and a game store. I passed through this street every day and I have never seen this alley here before. So I decided to go check it out.

The alley was dark and cold I can hear rats. "Gosh, I hate rats" I said. At the end of the alley was a stand of antiques and an old man was sitting. It seems he's owner of this stand.

I went over to him and asked, "Excuse me sir, why are you here?"

"Selling antiques, what else?" said the old man.

"Umm…this is an alley, why do you put your stand here? I don't think people would come all the way here…"

"You came, didn't you?" the old man said. Shoot. He got me there.

"B-But that is only because this is the first time I saw this alley, it wasn't here yesterday so I wanted to check…" I said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Care to buy some priceless antique?"

"Thank you but not…tonight…" I trailed off as a beautiful necklace just caught my eyes. It has a shiny golden heart with silver wings at each side and in the center of the heart was a small ruby. It was really beautiful and if I say so, priceless.

"You like this?" the old man asked as he holds up the necklace.

I nodded, "Very much, sir"

"…I'll give you this, in return, you have to do something for me. It's very easy…" the old man said.

I felt a bad feeling about this but that necklace is too precious for me to let go. "What is your request, sir?"

"Now I want you to go home and sleep with this necklace on and promise you will never take it off and hand it to some one else. It's okay if you drop it and some one picks it up for you but you must never hand it over as a gift or something to save some one for unless that some one is very important for you…understand?" the old man said.

I thought about it for a moment but hey, I can't pass this up. I bowed my head a bit to the old man, "I accept your conditions…"

"Excellent, you know, you're a pretty nice girl not like the other girls nowadays. I'm glad that I'm able to meet a person such as you," said the old man as he handed the necklace to her.

I gladly take it and thanked the old man before heading off to my home.

As soon as I arrived in my apartment, I took a quick shower, skipped dinner, and wear the beautiful necklace around my neck. I head to the bed, now completely tired of school and working. If only I could be some place else…like One Piece…

I read a One Piece manga book before slowly drifting off the sleep and I turn off the lights.

-------

"…_**Is she dead?**_"

'…_That…voice…who is it?_' I thought. My mind shrouded in darkness; I was immobilized, I could only hear the voices talking.

"_**She's alive just unconscious, Captain-san**_"

"_**Hmmm…**_"

"_**I wonder how she fell from the sky**_"

"_**Oh! Maybe she came from Sky Island!!**_"

"_**But she's not an angel…**_"

"_**Baka marimo! She is an angel! An angel from Heaven!**_"

"_**Stupid love-cook**_"

Marimo? Love cook? I start to realize whom these voices belong to.

"_**Hey look, she's waking up!**_"

My eyes open and once I got my vision, my assumptions were correct.

There was a guy with a straw-hat, a swordsman, a blonde guy, a reindeer, a black-haired girl, an orange-haired girl, a bikini-wearing guy, and long nose person.

The straw-hat guy grinned at me and said, "Hi! I'm Luffy! Yorushiko!"

---

Please review if you want this to continue…


End file.
